


In the Hands of Eternity

by Katitty



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cat eyes, M/M, Malec, Morning Sex, but really just adorable, did you think I'd write malec sex without the, kind of smutty, kinda precious, prompt, this is my first smut fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katitty/pseuds/Katitty
Summary: A birthday present for Cariza.Bare faced, ringless Magnus makes Alec horny apparently...





	In the Hands of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malec Trash Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Malec+Trash+Squad).



> Follow this fics BEAUTIFUL BETA on Twitter @GarroBaneInc 
> 
> Follow the precious birthday cookie on twitter @alecgaydeons

His body is soft when he's sleeping. His hard edges are replaced with gentle crevices that taste like yesterday's shower and me, that smell like luxury body wash and the constant tingle of magic that lingers against his skin. Izzy's perfume stains the air around him, permanently embedded in the shirt that's ridden up his chest through the night. She needs to stop wearing my clothes.

 

He wears them too. At home when I'm not around, to bed when I'm out hunting.

During a meeting with the clave when he knew it would drive me insane, knowing that he was covered in me. 

I got in late last night, so he's bundled up in my training shirt that I know stops mid thigh on him and by the angel if that's not sexy.

His arms used to fill the shirt out, but now it dangles ever so slightly and I wonder if he lost weight or I stretched it out. Either way, this is the most perfect he's ever been.

\---

I wake him with my tongue. 

On his chest, his thighs, _oh_ \- cat eyes. I smile up at him, his eyelids hooded, as shifts under me, moans so gently, his fingers find my hair and this is the sexiest he's ever been.

\---

He's ticklish in the mornings, when he pulls me in to cuddle and my breath brushes his underarm. When he rubs his hand across my chest and the hair there ghosts across his wrists. 

He giggles when I blow against his stomach and I kiss his laughter away. 

\---  
His kisses feel like eternity, and maybe that's because he is, but they melt away eventually. They're molten lava that leave me breathless. He wipes his bottom lip and I know he tingles for more too.

Exploring him, learning all his special spots, this is where I'm happy. With his moans in my neck and his ear between my lips, it's bliss. 

His teeth are lethal, when I tease too much and he's too awake to be tickled, they sink into my shoulder and mark me for the moment. He kisses at his work and sometimes there is lipstick, by for now there's only morning breath and my spit that's on his lips.

\---

Magic simmers in the air and it tastes like the ocean. Like salt and sunscreen and something my mind can't place. His fingertips drag it across my back, down my arms, he entwines our fingers.

I want to take my shirt off him, kiss his collar bones and shoulders and see if his nipples are sensitive today. I want to feel his skin pressed against me and have his body heat melt my thoughts away. 

I want to get lost in him.

\---

He smells me, his nose buried in my chest, my neck and- "Magnus that's disgusting." -my underarms.

"I love it," his voice is so sexy, so so sexy. "You smell manly." He drags the last part out, that stupid 'coy' smile on his lips like he's oh-so-happy that I'm a man.

I chuckle into his chest and he flips us so he's straddling me. He's never been more amazing.

\---

My shirt slides off his body and I think the word is _sensual_. His muscles stretch and he's not soft anymore. He's hard biceps and toned thighs and abs abs _abs_. I drag my tongue down his chest, my hands press him closer when he arches himself towards me, I kiss his bellybutton away. The glamour falls and he's never been more precious.

\---

His chest his sensitive today, it might be the magic that seeps through his pores, and he grips my neck roughly when I nip his collarbone. 

I love this in the mornings, no makeup to smudge (we save that for ending long days) no rings to catch in my hair (that's for when we're desperate) and no anger to chase us away from our special place. 

His kisses stay gentle, though his grip on my neck tightens as he forces me to lay back. I know what he's going to do and I'm blushing before my head hits the pillow. 

He'll want me to watch, bare witness to the worlds sexiest warlock licking his way down my chest, kissing a path across my briefs. He'll make me stare at him while he gets me naked and I really do love this part. I hate what will come next.

"Look at me," his voice is still so sexy, though the sleepy croak is gone, "it's okay."

I don't want to look, I already know where he's going to put his mouth and it's _embarrassing_. 

I glance down despite myself and as soon and our eyes meet he's half way down my dick and _why is this so hot?_

I close my eyes because it's less awkward, but the image is burned behind my eyelids and I guess that was his plan. Evil warlock.

\---

If I hate watching him do that, I must despise kissing him afterwards. 

My tongue is down his throat before he's even caught his breath and I love the taste of this in the morning. It's disgusting and foreign and "that's what makes it hot" he'd explained. 

He laughs against my mouth and I'm glad he doesn't expect much from me. I think about reciprocating for a second, but I can't, not yet, I want to so bad.

His lips are swollen when he pulls back, my saliva is coating them and a little of his chin and the thought of that seems feral. He smiles at me and rubs his face in m chest hair. "Gross," I whine when I feel the wetness from our kiss.

 

"You love it," he whispers.

I really really do.

\---

He's always so gentle, so kind and giving in the mornings. 

His touches are so soft and just passed teasing, his kisses are heavenly and I'm so in love with him. 

I tell him, I murmur it against his next kiss and he smiles cheekily.

"And I haven't even taken my pants off yet." 

I'm so in love with him. 

\---

His body grinds against me and suddenly I can't remember when who took his briefs off, but they're gone, and he's everywhere and nowhere and why is he moving away.

I hear my desperate groan but the slit of his eyes expanding at the sound stops an embarrassment that builds in me. I sigh. The yellow in his eyes are almost gone and there's something in my stomach that twists. I love his eyes.

He runs his hands up my chest and my breath seems to go with him when he stops touching me. 

This part is heaven.

This moment, when the foreplay is over but he's still not inside me, it's bliss. When eternity is holding us here, every clock in the world stops counting the minutes and we're frozen.

I wonder how he'll prepare me. His fingers, his magic or -oh god - his tongue. 

He licks a nipple and I'm not sure which one but I know it's because my I fell into my thoughts. 

"Stay here," he whispers, his hands coming up to rest one other side of my head, I love the silence of this absent accessories and he's bare right before my eyes. "Stay," he kisses my forehead, "right," my nose, "here. I've got you."

He's never been more beautiful.

\---

His fingers inside of me are always an experience but maybe that's just the anticipation. 

The tingle of his magic pulsing through me drives me mad but he's whispering soft words to me and it grounds me. He kisses at my stomach and my toes curl in ecstasy. I miss the feeling of lipstick against my skin but his mouth is softer like this, I love him like this. 

I push myself up, reach for his body because damn it why does he always drive me mad like this. I reach at him, I touch his special spots and he groans, and pants and bites at my wrist when I caress his cheek and that's why I don't touch him in these moments. 

Eternity is holding us but hI'm and those damn teeth stop for no one. 

"Kitty," I moan, he'll draw blood if he doesn't stop - he has drawn blood. It was kinda hot. "Let go." 

He licks at my wrist and kisses the mark he left and I hope to god it bruises because he'll kiss it until it heals. 

\---

The smell of beaches and sunscreen is stronger now, it suffocates me and I'm trying to breathe but he's on me, in me, with me. Gasping for him, reaching for him I cry out loudly. 

He nips at my chin and I can feel the stubble there drag against his teeth. I wonder how he's breathing. I notice that he's not. He's just as lost as I am, he groans into my neck and I gasp when he starts panting. 

I push at his face because I want to see his eyes, so he licks the spot between my middle and pointer finger. "Magnus!" I laugh, his chest is vibrating against mine and he giggles through his purrs. 

\---

My stomach hurts from clenching it for so long and he kisses as my ribs. I want to be the little spoon, but he's content and I'm content so who am I to complain. 

"You're on my side," he murmurs, and buries his nose under my arm. 

" _Stop_ ," I pull away laughing, "don't sniff my underarms you weirdo!"

His smile is my everything, and I forget why I moved away from him. I cuddle against his side, I kiss his ribs like he did to me. In a moment of curiosity, I awkwardly sniff at him. He chuckles. 

"Don't sniff me if I can't sniff you."

"You smell like the training room." I know my face is scrunched up in disgust, but I'm used to him smelling nicer than the _training room._

His laugh rings through the room, and he pulls my wrist up to kiss his bite mark. He's never been more beautiful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just burped and it tastes like smooth cut Smiths™ Original chips, not the crinkle cut because those are disgusting. I only like crinkle cut chips if they're salt and vinegar and now I really want salt and vinegar chips wow you know that feeling when your mouth just floods with saliva and that spot under your tongue tingles? Yeah my mouth only waters for salt and vinegar chips. Honestly they're the best thing since sliced bread. Okay my dog just barked at the door and I stopped writing this to go answer and it was my loot crate box wow okay yes it's the Harry Potter one I'm going to open it BYE THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
